Green Eyes
by Midnight-Primrose Riddle
Summary: OC with Trowa Barton. My FIRST GW fic, please don't flame... Rated like that only for Language... (6/30/02-Fic is qued due to temporary lack of enthusiasm)
1. Desert Encounter

GREEN EYES  
  
Desert Encounter  
  
Trowa yawned. He wasn't used to this type of heat, and it was really getting to him. Sprawled out across the sofa, lazy was an extreme understatement for his current condition. He'd thought it would be fun to visit the desert with Quatre, but now, while he was trapped in the endless heat and sand for another week, Trowa was beginning to wish he hadn't gone at all. His friend did not seem to notice the heat, and he was as happy and active as ever. Today, Quatre and his Maganacs had gone into the nearest city to pick up supplies. Apparently, a trip by camel was being planned... Trowa yawned again, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Damn, how was he going to survive on a camel out there, without a fan?! Not that the fan really helped... Quatre had rented them a tiny room in a run down motel on the edge of some village with a name Trowa could not pronounce. Eventually, he let it slip from his mind completely and decided it didn't need a name.  I wish I had brought HeavyArms, he thought suddenly, it would be nice and cool in there. Slowly pulling himself to his feet, Trowa stretched. It was going to be hard, but somehow he had to DO something, sitting around was getting boring. Maybe I should have gone along with Quatre after all.  
  
As he made his way into the tiny kitchen area, Trowa shoved his hair back. The heat was literally starting to make him wilt! Passing by the one dusty window, something caught Trowa's eye and made him stop. Running his hand over the glass to clear a view-hole, Trowa felt his eyes widen. A lone figure was walking against the wind and seemed to be over heating, and then, the figure collapsed. Trowa found himself hurrying to the door, without even realizing he had moved.  What am I doing? he wondered, as he opened the only door and squinted against the brightness. Rushing out into the sand, Trowa shielded his face from the gusts of dirt filled wind, and began to run towards the fallen person. Trowa reached what looked like a scraggly girl in a black traveling cloak, he dropped to his knees. Ignoring the scorching sun on his back, Trowa carefully turned the person over... and gasped.  
  
It was a girl (a very beautiful one at that), probably his own age. He could see strands of her dark brown hair poking out from under the cloak over her head.  
  
" H-hey, are you okay??" Trowa asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. The girl was unconscious. Running a hand over her forehead, Trowa noticed that she was burning up with fever. It was then that he again felt the sweat trickling down his face and realized that he was almost baking in the sun. Without really contemplating his actions, Trowa scooped the girl up in his arms, surprised at how light she was, and hurried toward the motel room. "I've got to get you cooled down," he said to the girl, rushing into the room, leaving the door wide open behind him.  
  
Cold... cold... she felt something cold! She moaned slightly, willing her exhausted limbs to work. She didn't have to, it appeared that something was already holding her up. Snapping to consciousness, she could feel the cold water slipping over her bare skin... and the warm arms around her waist... Her eyes shot open.  
  
She was in a shower, her clothes were gone, except for her bra and underwear... and someone was holding on to her! "L-l-let go-" Her voice failed her. Turning her head to the side, she saw that it was a young man behind her, holding her under the cool flow of water. His clothes were soaked, he'd obviously been quite concerned with cooling her off quickly. She knew she had a fever, and she was thankful that the brown haired boy was there to hold her weak body up. She struggled to turn her head to see his face, but his hair had fallen down over his eyes, blocking her view. "?W-w-?" she mumbled, but he raised a hand from around her waist and put it against her lips.  
  
"Shh, don't worry, you'll be okay." he said. "Don't talk, save your strength." She nodded and let her body go limp against his. For some reason, she finally felt safe with the strange boy. If only it were true... As the cold water continued to glide over her body, the fever over took her again and she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
God she's beautiful, Trowa thought as he carried the girl from the shower. The water had been so cold that he'd begun to shiver, but as soon as he'd shut the tap off, the heat returned and his sopping clothes hung uncomfortably against him. Dripping water everywhere, Trowa gently laid the girl on one of the beds, then hurried to the kitchen to get something for her to drink. When he came back to the bed with a glass of water, he saw that her eyes were open. They were green, just like his own. As he sat beside her, Trowa gently lifted her shoulders then held the glass to her pink lips. "Drink this," he said softly. She did as she was told without any complaint, and when he pressed the 2 pills to her mouth, she took those also. "For the fever," he assured, not mentioning that one of the pills would soon knock her back into unconsciousness. She looked like she could really use the rest... Carefully lowering her back down onto the pillows, Trowa thought to himself with mild amusement, Since when did I become a caring, motherly figure? His gaze met hers and she smiled weakly. Trowa's face remained blank. "Thank you," she whispered, her words somewhat slurred. The medication was beginning to work. Trowa simply nodded and stayed silent. Reaching a delicate hand, the girl gently pushed his sopping bangs aside, revealing his entire face, and she smiled again. Trowa's response was to blink, and then watch as her eyes slowly shut and she fell asleep. "You're welcome," he said when he was sure that she wouldn't hear. Sitting on the bed beside her, creating a giant puddle, Trowa found he couldn't take his eyes off of her face, it was oddly familiar, like someone he knew, but the green eyes made it impossible. Finally, with difficulty, he tore his gaze away and stood up. Damn, he'd made quite a mess, better clean up. Pulling his wet shirt and pants off, Trowa walked into the washroom only in his boxers. After mopping up some of the water from the washroom floor, and hanging his clothes to dry, Trowa went back into the main room to get some dry clothes. Just as he stepped into the room, a voice cried, "Oh!"and Trowa jumped. He'd forgotten to close the front door...  
  
"Trowa?" the fair hared boy in the doorway asked, sounding shocked. His blue eyes moved from the half naked girl in the bed to his half naked friend standing at the edge of it. His cheeks instantly warmed, and the boy turned to leave the room, mumbling, "Sorry, I didn't know you were occupied."  
  
It took Trowa a moment to understand. His eyes widened, and then he hurried to already closing door. "Quatre! Wait, no this isn't- isn't-" he didn't know what to say. Pulling the door open, Trowa grabbed his friend by the arm. "Hey! Quatre, come back, I'll explain." The Maganacs were piling into their own room, and watched with wonder as Quatre stopped. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice ever so innocent. The Maganacs turned to look at the sparsely clothed Trowa, who nodded. "Okay," Quatre said, sounding somewhat relieved. Smiling, he walked back into the room and shut the door. As his eyes fell on the girl, he asked, "So what exactly is this, then?" Trowa let out one of his rare laughs. "Uh, I don't quite know it all myself. I found her, saved her, I guess. She was all wrapped up in a cloak, coming from open desert, although i thought that i saw a truck over the horizon behind her. I saw her collapse and..." he paused, taking it all in himself. "ran out to help her. She had a fever so I decided I had to cool her down."  
  
Quatre listened intently, hiding his surprise at his friend's heroics. When Trowa finished, Quatre looked back at the girl and said, "I see. Strange, very strange... I wonder where she would be coming from? There aren't any other towns that way." He paused and let his eyes meet Trowa's. "Can we trust her?" Trowa blinked. "I don't see why not-" "Are you sure? It just seems odd-"  
  
Since when was Quatre so untrusting? "I'm pretty sure. I don't think she could fake the fever..." He stopped, thinking of some of the things his own friend Heero Yuy 'SHOULDN'T'  have been able to do. "No, she's just some poor girl who somehow got lost in the desert and ended up with heat stroke. That has to be it." Quatre nodded in agreement. "Right Trowa, I trust your judgment." He smiled at his friend and asked, "Do you know her name?" Trowa shook his head. ? No, I-?  
  
"It's Candy,"  
  
Both boys spun around to see the girl slowly sitting up on the bed. But how? Trowa thought, That medication should have kept her out for hours, only Heero could have fought that dose of sleeping pills......  
  
"My name is Candy Yuy,?" her voice was warm and light, with a slight English accent, Both Quatre and Trowa continued to stare at her as she ran a hand through her long brown hair. "What? Is something wrong?" she asked finally. Quatre blushed and Trowa looked away. Lowering her gaze, Candy realized that she was nearly naked. "Oh! I see, you boys aren't used to having girls around!" She let out a laugh and wrapped the blanket around herself. "Do you guys have anything I could wear? My tank top and skirt over there aren't all that appealing anymore." Finally snapping out of it, Quatre stepped forward. "Of course! Sorry for the, uh, awkwardness, we just- " he stopped, but she smiled as if she understood. "Anyhow, I am Quatre Raberba Winner, and this is my friend Trowa Barton. Pardon his cold exterior, he never shows more emotion than this." Candy's green eyes stopped on Trowa. "He seemed pretty concerned with saving me!" she said, winking at him. Trowa just blinked.  
  
"Well, I am sure I can find you something to wear! It won't exactly be flattering for a lady, but,"  
  
"Thank you Quatre, whatever you have will be fine." She gave him a warm smile. Quatre beamed and hurried over to his suitcase in the corner.  
  
Standing in the middle of the room, Trowa was lost deep in thought. How could she be so alert already? The pill should have knocked her out! Maybe Quatre was right to doubt her... but her last name was Yuy, surely not Yuy, as in Heero Yuy. But the hair, the eyes, their all different. Also, Heero most definitely wasn't English. But, Heero didn't have a sister, did he?  
  
"Trowa, huh?" she asked, bringing him back to reality. "You are the one who saved me, right?" He nodded. "Okay, guess I owe you then." "No you don't. I just did what was... right." "Ah, you can speak after all! I was beginning to think I'd imagined it." she teased. Trowa didn't reply. After a moment, Candy said, "Well," but then fell silent again. The two remained awkwardly quiet until Quatre returned from his suitcase.  
  
Carrying an oversized white t-shirt, that he most likely had never worn, Quatre said, "This is all that I have that would be suitable for lounging in." He handed her the shirt, keeping a good distance from the bed. Candy pulled the shirt on and slowly stood up and stretched. The shirt hung on her thin body... which suddenly seemed too thin to Trowa, unhealthy even. "Thanks, it's great! Comfy!" she replied cheerily.  
  
For someone who had just survived what could have ended up as death, Candy seemed too cheerful. Trowa turned his head as Quatre asked, "So how exactly did you get yourself lost in the desert?"  
  
She didn't appear to panic at the question... "Well, I wasn't exactly lost." she said. "I had been staying in a hotel in the city, I was there on a photo shoot." She smiled when both arched their eyebrows. "Yes, I am a model. Anyway, the photographer decided he wanted better scenery than the city, so we packed up and went out into the sand dunes. I had my first, and last experience on a camel there! We were out in the middle of nowhere, taking pictures, when these... bandits attacked us. I had been on a camel, and the stupid thing got scared and took off. I hung on for as long as I could, but I eventually fell off, with a bunch of blankets and no water. Thankfully, I had enough sense to cover myself, rather than trying to get a tan!" She paused and smiled at each boy in turn. "I know that now the big question is if I was doing a swimsuit shoot, and yes, I was. Notice the bikini line?"  
  
Quatre blushed at the word. "So I-I suppose you just kept walking?" he asked  
  
"Yes, until I finally got here. You know the rest of it." Candy let out a laugh. "Trowa, you look as if you don't believe me!" Trowa let his gaze meet hers, keeping his face a complete void. He stared, not saying a word. Finally, Quatre said nervously, "Don't worry Candy, like I said, don't expect much out of him. Hey, I'll bet you're hungry. Should I have something ordered?"  
  
"Great! I'll run over to the restaurant and have something sent up. I'll be right back!" Quatre called as he rushed out the door, Candy stared, "Ok..."  
  
Funny, a moment ago he thought she was a threat, now he's catering to her! Trowa thought in amusement.  
  
"So what is it about me that you suddenly don't trust? Remember, you were the one who saved me in the first place!" While he had been watching Quatre leave, Candy had crept up right behind him. Turning around, Trowa asked, "What makes you think that?" She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She was just too skinny... "Trowa, please. It is obvious that you don't believe my story. What, am I too ugly to be a model?" She tapped a finger on his bare chest. "Seriously, even if you are as quiet and stony as Quatre claims, the look on your face tells me enough."  
  
"Candy," he said, looking into her eyes. She waited for him to say more, but he didn't. He continued to stare blankly at her. "Okay, fine!" she threw her hands up and turned away. "You win Trowa, all right? You are the King of No-Emotions! I won't force you to speak anymore, I'll just go sit on this side of the room by myself, and you go do whatever it is that you do." She stomped over to the chair beside the door and sat down. Trowa remained where he was, watching her silently. When she looked up and gave him a cold stare, Trowa finally turned away and left to get dressed.  
  
When Trowa stepped out of the washroom, dressed in jeans and a loose blue shirt, he instantly noticed the aroma of food. The intense heat made it easy to forget about eating, and Trowa realized that he was famished. Quatre had returned with a tray of fruits and breads, and another with pizza. Leave it to Quatre to find pizza in the middle of the desert, Trowa thought. Walking over to the two chatting on one of the beds, suddenly best of friends, Trowa struggled to keep his blank face from growing angry. Quatre was the first not to trust Candy, and now he was acting as if he had known her for years! But I was the one who told him to believe her...  
  
"Hey Trowa! Finally decided to join us?" Quatre asked with a warm smile. Candy kept her eyes down and said nothing as Trowa sat on the complete opposite side from her. Quatre looked from one to the other, then sighed. "Well, I see you two have gotten off to a great start. What did Trowa do, depress you, too?" Candy forced a smile. "No, no I don't think his 'depression' is contagious. But I'm afraid your friend doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm some sort of thief or murderer or something." Quatre arched an eyebrow, giving Trowa a 'But you told ME to trust her,' look. "Trowa," he said, "is that any way to treat a guest? A guest who nearly died, none the less!" Trowa's cheek twitched. When he raised his green eyes to look at his friend, Trowa muttered, "She seems pretty healthy to me." Candy frowned and snapped, "What does that mean? That I lied?" Trowa shifted his gaze to her. "I don?t know," He stopped, looking as though he were going back into his spell of silence, then surprised them all by asking, "Don't you think it's a little strange that one minute you were unconscious and the next you're up and... perky? And," Trowa said, going for a record, "I find it really strange that you are fully alert after I gave you a pill that should have put you out for hours!"  
  
Candy and Quatre stared at him in shock. Quatre slowly looked over to the girl beside him and then moved away to sit closer to Trowa. Candy laughed at this. "What?! You guys think I'm dangerous?!" "I-I don?t know Candy. I- if Trowa feels this strongly about y-you..." he trailed off. 


	2. Almost Found!

Almost Found!  
  
"Quat-" Candy was cut off by loud, angry voices from outside. Moving to the window, Trowa's frown deepened. Three large men, dressed in tattered clothes and filth, were arguing with the innkeeper. "I don't care what your guests find offensive!" the fat man in the middle bellowed. "I want the girl found!" "B-but sir, I can't just let you search-" The other man shouted something in a foreign language, and the innkeeper cringed. Jabbing a stout finger at the shorter man, the fat one hissed, "You know you have no choice. Now, let us begin." The innkeeper nodded in defeat. Shoving him aside, the three men made their way to the first door, only three away, and knocked. Trowa listened attentively as the man growled, "Let us in," and shoved the occupant aside. So they were searching the rooms for a girl... Trowa slowly turned around to see a frightened Candy staring at the door. Hmm, Trowa thought, If she was just lost in the desert, why would she be afraid of these guys? Why are these guys...  
  
"How many of them are there?" Quatre had appeared behind him, and was listening to the noise of the men throwing stuff around in the next room. "Three," Quatre nodded. He looked at Candy, no longer regarding her as a friend. "If we hide you, will you tell us the truth?" Her emerald eyes widened in disbelief. "You'd help me??" she cried. Quatre nodded again. :"Let's just say we know what it's like to be hunted. So, do you promise to explain this to us if we hide you?" "Of course! I'll tell you whatever you want! Hell, I'll DO whatever you want me to!" A slight blush appeared on Quatre?s face, but he ignored it. They could hear the men coming out of the room next to theirs. "Okay, Trowa, you and Candy get back in the bathroom. Trowa, strip down and pretend you are actually taking a shower. Candy, hide in the corner of the shower behind the curtain. I?ll stay here and talk to them." Trowa gave Quatre a skeptical look. "And if they order me out of the shower?" Quatre grinned. "That?s why you strip down. If they pull the curtain aside and see YOU, they'll leave you alone." "But-" Trowa began to protest. Candy was going to be in there with him...  
  
A loud knock rang out. "Hey! Let us in!" a deep voice called from outside. Giving Trowa a push to move, Quatre said, "Go, get in there. I'll stall them a bit." Nodding reluctantly, Trowa followed Candy into the washroom and shut the door. Quatre walked to the front door and asked sweetly, "Yes?" Another thump was his response. Taking a breath, Quatre opened the door. The blond boy looked at the men innocently. "Yes? How can I help you gentlemen?" "Git outta our way. We gotta search the room." The three filthy men pushed passed Quatre and began tearing the room apart. Ducking as some of his clothes were thrown from his suitcase, Quatre cried in shock, "What do you mean? I have done nothing-" His act was interrupted by the fat man glowering at him. "Shut up an' stay outta our way an' you won't git hurt." Quatre nodded nervously. The man suddenly noticed the sound of running water. "Who's in there?!" he demanded. Quatre pretended to cower at his tone. "My friend, he's in the shower." The man began stomping towards the washroom door, and Quatre chased after him. "K-kind sir!" he cried. "I don't think my friend would appreciate being barged in on!"  
  
The man slowly turned around and glared at Quatre. "Is that so? Amahl, keep this little brat out here, outta my way!" The man who had been looking in the closet came over and cornered Quatre. "Oh my," the boy muttered in feigned fear. The fat man then opened the door and walked into the bathroom. The room was steamy, and the man silently crept toward the shower. He was sure he'd found her... Pulling the curtain open, he cried, "Ah ha-"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Trowa shrieked, trying to conceal himself. The fat man blinked once, then quickly turned away grumbling. Obviously, the naked boy hadn't been what he'd been looking for. When he reached the door, he turned back and gave the startled boy an evil stare, then left. Pulling the shower curtain shut, Trowa sighed. Leave it to Quatre to make HIM expose himself... A slight giggle caught his attention, and Trowa turned around. Candy had appeared from behind the curtain and handed him a towel. Quatre owed him for this! Looking back up, he saw Candy ll smirking at him.  
  
"You were supposed to stay behind the curtain."  
  
"Yeah, but the guy is gone. It's safe for me to come out." Trowa just stared at her, once again expressionless. They heard the front door slam, and soon Quatre entered the bathroom. Trowa shut the water off and stepped out from the shower. Candy hopped out behind him. "Are they gone??" "Yes," Quatre sighed. The three men had literally torn the room apart, tossing all of Quatre's neatly stacked belongings everywhere. It was going to take a lot of ironing to straighten his clothes out... "Okay Candy, now I believe you have something to tell us," The girl dropped her head. Sitting on the edge of the bath tub, she sighed. "I-I know I said I?d tell, but..." her voice trailed off. Pulling his clothes on in the corner, Trowa mumbled, "Huh, didn't expect you to. Quatre, run outside and tell the guys that we found a girl." Catching on to the act, Quatre began making his way to the door. "I bet we'd even get a reward!" he said with a grin. Candy's head jerked up, her eyes wide.  
  
"You wouldn't,"  
  
"I don't know Candy, you broke a promise,"  
  
She stared hard at Quatre, then visibly shook. "Okay, okay, I'll tell, but don't-"  
  
"We won't," Trowa said, toweling his brown hair.  
  
Candy swallowed. "I-I could be arrested for it,"  
  
Quatre sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Candy, we won't turn you in. But, if you are going to be with us for a while, I think we should know what it is you are hiding." "Well, see, when we were on the photo shoot, it was those guys who attacked us. But, there were four of them. The fourth guy tried to- grab me, so I-I-" she swallowed again. "I always carry a small gun with me while on shoots in the, rougher areas, so I shot him. The shot scared my stupid camel, which then dragged me away, but not before the fat guy saw my face. I guess they want revenge now. You know the rest from there." Trowa looked to Quatre, who was smiling gently at Candy. Somehow, something in her story still didn't sound right to him. Trowa shook his head and opened the door. "Let me guess, you still don't believe me?!"  
  
Trowa stopped in the doorway. Keeping his back to her, he said quietly, "That doesn't matter," "Would you like it better if I said that I was their love slave, That I ran away from the gypsy camp to find excitement, and they want me back?"  
  
Trowa listened to her anger, still not looking back. He said nothing. "Well" Would you?" she cried. Still saying nothing, Trowa simply walked out of the room and put the TV on. "Aargghh!" Candy screamed, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Quatre patted her back lightly and soothed, "Don't worry about him. Trowa is just... like that. You just need to get to know him, gain an... understanding."  
  
Candy looked up, arching an eyebrow. "Do I take it that you are inviting me to stay with you? Even after you know what I did?" Quatre blushed once again. "Well, until the people from the photo shoot can be contacted. I'll have Rasid call the city and tell them we found you. I'm sure they'll come for their model in no time. Until then, I guess we are roommates." Candy smiled, but to Quatre's dismay, her eyes were cold. Pushing the sudden worry to the back of his mind, Quatre stood and pulled Candy to her feet. "Come on, you should really get some rest now." "Okay, and Quatre, thank you so much." The blue eyed boy nodded as he helped her into one of the beds. Just as Candy lay down, she caught sight of Trowa, sitting in front of the TV, silent, and completely oblivious to the world around him. Silently she cursed him, though she wasn't sure why. 


	3. Heero Calls

Heero Calls  
  
Candy had been with them for three days. Rasid had had no luck in finding '?who she belonged to' and had given up trying. Whoever it was Candy had come with, they were just going to have to find her themselves.  They'd better hurry up, Trowa thought, because we leave in three days! What will Candy do then? Trowa looked over at the still sleeping girl. It was early morning, and he was the only one up. Quatre was on the floor near the bed, as it was Trowa's turn to have the bed.  
  
He still didn't trust Candy, thought she was very nice to both of them. Trowa had to admit he didn't mind having her around, she kind of reminded him of Duo, cheerful and fun... if only he knew her secret. Candy turned over and opened her eyes. Seeing Trowa was awake, she smiled sleepily. "Hi," she whispered across the room.  
  
Trowa blinked in reply. Candy was starting to get used to his silent manner. "Still watching me, I see," Another blink. Candy yawned, then focused on Trowa, her face completely serious. "Trowa, what can I do to convince you to trust me? I'd like to get to know you, to become a friend, but it's hard with you watching my every move, waiting for me to do something wrong." He turned his head to the side, and she could see him shut his eyes. "Why did that pill have no effect on you?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Candy looked away. He couldn't know, could he? "I don?t know. Maybe I'm just immune or something." she replied with a small smile. Still not looking at her, Trowa asked, "Do you have an eating disorder, Candy?"  
  
What kind of question was that?! Quatre sat up. "Trowa," he said in a scolding tone, "don't ask her things like that!" The two in the beds looked at the boy on the floor. "It's okay Quatre, I know I'm thin. But no, I do not have an eating disorder, I'm just naturally scrawny." Irritated, and silently alarmed by the question, Candy turned over. "I'm going back to sleep. It's early."  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa and shook his head. Sometimes, his friend could just be so... unaware of everything! Quatre jumped as the phone in the kitchen began to ring. Who would know this number? Only Duo, Heero- Oh oh, Trowa must have had the same thought because he leapt out of bed and ran to the phone (which was strange, Trowa hated phones).  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Trowa?" The voice sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh, it's Heero. We have a small problem here. I'm flying down there right now, my plane should land in about 30 mins. I'll meet you and Quatre in the airport with your tickets then, and bring along any guests, she'll wanna come to see me. Tell her, get the truck and bring it to the military base. We'll have to airlift the contents.  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"Good." CLICK. Heero was about as interested in small talk as Trowa was. Hanging the phone up, Trowa turned to see a very curious Quatre standing behind him.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Heero,"  
  
Quatre nodded. He hadn't really expected anyone else. "Did he ask us to come back early?" Quatre tried not to sound disappointed. He was enjoying his time in the desert.  
  
"Yes, he's on a plane here now."  
  
"Oh!" It must be more urgent than he thought. "Did he say what it was about?" Trowa shook his head. "Hmm, I guess that's Heero, can't expect him to reveal his plans!"  
  
"Heero??" Candy had been listening, now sitting up in her bed, eyes shining.  
  
"He wants you to bring your truck to the military base with us. He seems to know you, but i'm just relaying a conversation." Trowa shrugged to get packed. Candy was so eager to get onto the road she rushed the two boys and with her 'talent' all of there stuff was packed and in the back of a Jeep. Candy seemed reluctant to get into her truck and follow the boys, but did so with profound anticipation.  
  
At the military base, a large carrier was waiting for orders to take- off. "Heero!" Quatre ran toward the boy but his friend seemed to be staring at the truck, waiting for Candy to get. "Quatre? Didn't you bring any guests?" a slight smile danced on the boys lips, "Well, of course, but- " Heero brushed past his friend, Candy was just getting out of the truck, she turned around to see Heero striding towards her, "Heer-" she started before receiving a big hug, "Heero! I missed you so much! But i can't breath!" Candy gasped, pulling away from Heero. In the background, Trowa and Quatre were stunned at their friends sudden burst of emotion to this girl. "Everyone! Did she introduce herself yet?" Heero said, leading Candy toward them. "Hi! you both know Heero?" The two boys grinned, Trowa did a back flip, while Quatre kissed her hand, she grinned. "So? Candy, did u tell them that your a Gundam pilot?" Heero asked, looking at his sister, "Nope!" Candy smiled. "Y-your a Gundam pilot? but there aren't any Gundams left," Quatre said, "Unless you have an unregistered model," Trowa continued slowly, "Candy ran toward the truck, followed by Heero Quatre and Trowa, she winked and pulled back the tarp covering the latter part of the truck a gasp came from Trowa and Quatre. There, lying on the trucks cargo hold was Epyon. Trowa's mind reeled, But the Epyon has the Wing Zero cockpit system, it doesn't matter if she is Heero's sister, she's just a girl! she can't pilot that thing!  Candy, as though reading Trowa's thoughts, said, "Well, I know you don't think I can pilot Epyon, so, I challenge you! If you can keep Epyon still for a 10 second count, you win, If I can keep, I think you have HeavyArms, still, i win," she said smirking, Trowa just stared, then opened his mouth to say something but Candy cut him off, "and HeavyArms is in the carrier, or are you scared?" she said wistfully.  
  
The next thing, all 4 gundam pilots took off for space, Epyon and Wing Zero custom leading the way. When there, Epyon turned to HeavyArms. Candy in the cockpit sent a transmission to Trowa, "Bring it On!" and with that, Candy hit the rocket thrusters, Trowa barely got out of the way. Epyon and HeavyArms both were trying to knock each other out of the stratosphere! Trowa gritted his teeth, This can't be happening!!! She's beating me, and she's a girl!  Trowa thought, Trowa is good! But not as good as the Yuy's!  Candy thought as she got Heavyarms into a headlock, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...the seconds ticked by. "Good fight Trowa!" Candy said cheerfully, panting slightly, now turning upon Quatre, "Can you beet me, Quatre?" Quatre grinned, "I warn you, I will not lose!" he said, Sandrock withdrawing a laser sword, taking a fighting stance, "Very well, we'll fight nobly, Prince Winner!" Candy giggled taking out her laser sword. One of Epyon's specialties is that normal Gundams have the laser sword drawing power from the actual sword, however Epyon's is attached to a separate power cell, opting for maximum power. "Well, Winner, can't fight a girl?" said Candy, through the intercom on her Gundam. "No! just analyzing the situation, Argh!!!!" Sandrock charged at Epyon, but Candy blocked the attack, panting. "Good try, Quatre, but not good enough!" Epyon sped backwards, to charge, "Now you'll see i'm a true Yuy!" Epyon thrust forward, and with amazing strength, Epyon knocked the sword out of Sandrock's hand.  Oh my god! Candy beat me, also! She could even beat Heero, if she wanted to.  Quatre thought as Sandrock bowed, acknowledging his defeat. Candy just stared at the screen, it was all too easy after she mastered the Wing Zero cockpit system. It made her reflexes way too fast, her heart had to work overdrive, and she could never eat because she would be too queazy after fighting. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she said to Heero, "So, are we off 2 New York for Duo, and China for Wu-Fei?" Heero nodded silently, "What for, though? we may have trained together but i'm still clueless!" Heero's face was motionless, finally he said "We need the last Gundam pilot, and Epyon for operation Meteor." Candy's eyes widened, "Operation Meteor? Isn't the earth fine though? Matimai Kushrenada hasn't gone crazy again, has she?" Candy asked looking worried, "Wel-" Heero was cut off by Trowa, "This time Operation Meteor is to find the legendary pilot, right?" Trowa paused to look at Heero, Heero nodded, "And his or her pilot, they say that this pilot will be stronger than his or hers brother, Don't you see, Candy? That's you!" Trowa said, not looking at her face. "But why me? Heero's also a Yuy, he's just as able to pilot Epyon as me, just as physically able-" Suddenly Candy's scanners picked up a fleet of mobile dolls, heading towards them, "I think we got company, boys!" Candy said, shakily, she was still exhausted by using the system, but she was a pilot. She took out her whip, this whip looks like a devil's tail, but it has heat radiating pads, capable of destroying 60 mobile suits, and badly damaging a gundam. "This will only take a second!" Candy shouted as she sped away to meet the oncoming dolls. "Bring it on!" Candy hissed, Epyon dangerously close to the oncoming dolls, but suddenly a mobile doll blasted her whip out of Epyon's hand, Candy lurched forward in her seat, making her hair fly into her face. Violently, she threw her hair back so she could actually see where and what was goin' on! Again, she suddenly lost control of the Wing Zero system, it was taking over her! Epyon withdrew it's sword and slashed 20 or so dolls, Candy oblivious to what was happening, eventually defeated all the dolls and was about to attack the three boys, but she found her grip and stopped Epyon just in time, "Are-are- you guys-guys-alri-ght?" she panted, her face extremely pale, and she looked thinner than her anorexic self. Then she fainted on the control pad. 


	4. All Pilots Reunited

All Pilots, Re-United  
  
*All 3 Gundams prepared for re-entry into Earth's atmosphere, to pay a visit to Duo, who was supposed to be waiting for them at the Neguadia Military Base.*  
  
Two Gundams landed with a deafening thud, at the military base. Epyon was just closely following them in case of any mobile doll attacks. Candy breathed a whiff of fresh air, as she jumped out of her Gundam, Bang! a bullet grazed her ear. She whirled around to see who was shooting, it was a boy, about the same age as her, if not the same, and he was shooting at her! 14 years of training kicked in, she quickly withdrew a small gun and prepared to retaliate from behind Epyon, when Quatre ran forward, "Duo! Stop!" The boy ceased fire and looked up, looking confused, and argued, "B-but she has an unregistered gundam, and if Deathscythe's reading are correct, that's an Oz gundam!" Candy was too tired to listen to some boy criticize her suit, she stood up, and walked towards the arguing boys. "Please, Listen!" she said sharply, Duo stared, it was a GIRL he almost hit! "I-i-i'm soo s-sorry! Ms..... er..." Candy's eyes lit in amusement, her emerald eyes glistening, "Candy Yuy, and you, with Deathscythe, must be Duo Maxwell, am I correct?" Duo stared, "You can't be a Yuy, Heero has no sister, and he has blue eyes, not green, and he hates Oz and..." Duo gasped for air, talking extremely fast, "He's not English!" Duo pointed at Heero, who was walking towards them, now Candy was Extremely annoyed, "I am Heero's  
  
sister, I was brought up in an Oz household, receiving Gundam training and combat know-how. As for my eyes, i dunno why mine are green, and Heero's are blue." she said, hugging Heero. "But girls can't fight or even pilot a Gundam," he paused, Trowa was motioning for him to stop, but not getting the picture he went on, "I should know, why, you probably can't beat Quatre and Trowa, let alone me, The God of Death." Candy, by now was just about ready to pop, "Well, if your so sure of yourself, Deathscythe wouldn't last 2 minutes against me!" she shot at Duo, "all right! I'll fight you, but no Gundams, your little Gundam just protects you, I bet you can't really fight! Come on, be like your big bro!" That was the last straw for Candy, no one made fun of her like that, "Fine I will!" she said, while blocking Duo's kick, "Hiya!!!!!!" she screamed, kicking Duo in the jewels, "Can you still fight?" Duo was on the ground, heaving in pain, tears stinging his eyes, he turned away to hide them. "Fine! you've won, but that was a lousy cheat!" "No, it wasn't, its not my fault that your a boy!" she cooed, "Now come on, we got a plane to catch to see Wu-Fei!" she said, helping some officers load Epyon into a military plane.  
  
*The 10 hour flight was un-comfterable, owing to the shirt that Quatre had giver her, it was almost see through in the dim light. She tried sleeping, but was soon woken up by Duo, saying, "We're almost there, another 5 minutes or so, to land." and with that he walked off, Candy could see that Duo's legs were a little bit apart and he was limping, she silently let out a giggle.*  
  
The Gundam pilots set foot at the Chinese Imperial military base, Candy yawning slightly, it was night, but still uncomfterably hot. "WuFei should be inside waiting for us, " Heero pointed toward a tall building. When they entered, Wu-Fei was sitting on a lounge chair, his eyes narrowed when they fell on Candy. "She's a girl! she's too weak, she can't be here!" he hissed. "She's more than a girl!" all the boys around her hissed. Wu-Fei just shrugged and walked past her, suddenly he swung around to trip her, but candy jumped and did a mid-air somersault and landed on the chair. "Why can't all of you stop attacking me!" and with that, she ran out, and to the quietness of her Gundam's cockpit, tears like shimmering pearls. 


	5. Masquerade Ball

Masquerade Ball  
  
*That night all pilots stayed in a nearby Motel. Heero's cell went during dinner, "Hello?" he asked, "Heero! Get your Gundams and head for the Sanc Kingdom now, and bring your sister, NOW!!" Relena voice yelled.*  
  
All Pilots were soon speeding along in the air, heading towards the Sanc Kingdom. The sun was slowly rising, Candy gasped as they landed in a beautiful courtyard. This was just like her training academy, all white and beautiful. "Guys, and girl!" Relena was running towards them, bowing to each one of them. "Tonight, I'm holding a Masquerade ball for all my friends and loyal attendants, I do hope you'll join us." she stared eagerly at all of them, "But we have no formal wear, Relena," Duo added, Relena chuckled, "Obviously! I know that you pilots are very conservative in dressing that's why, " she clapped, and some male attendants, instantly stood beside each pilot, and Relena herself, taking a hold of arm, finished, "Your getting custom tailored suits and masks, and you however, " eying Candy delightedly, "Are coming to my quarters. You need to be a perfect princess!" now she turned to the boys, this is a masquerade ball, therefore, you may dance with anyone you like, but beware of who you dance with, one may be me!" and with that the tailors led each boy to a separate quarter, and Candy had to follow Relena.  
  
"Candy, go in there and have a hot bath, I'll be waiting here, make sure to use the lavender bath oils for your hair!" Relena barked, sitting on her bed, crossing her legs. When Candy came out, wrapped in a towel, Relena told her to sit, so she could brush her hair. "Ergh! Do you ever brush your hair? Candy? I mean your hairs a mess!" Relena said, slowly trying to untangle her hair. "Well, come to think of it, no. I've been too busy training all my life I never considered combing my hair." Candy replied, wincing. After what seemed like hours her hair was finally tangle free. Now to style it, first Relena gave her soft brown hair subtle gold highlights, then she permed her hair so it was in soft curls, she then put it up in an elegant bun at the base of her head. Leaving a thing line of curls to frame her face. Next she gave Candy some foundation, eyeshade and blush, Candy also chose a semi-transparent lipstick/lip gloss to go with it. "I have a gift for you, Candy. Close your eyes while i get it, k?" relena gently asked, as she left the room, Candy did what she was told and closed her eyes. Relena returned shortly, Candy could hear the rustling of fabric, "All right! open your eyes and turn around!" Candy looked around to see Relena holding a beautiful strapless and backless powder blue dress, with roses on the hem of the dress. Also, on the bed was, a tiara, gloves and the most beautiful mask Candy had ever seen. Candy just stood there, speechless, "Relena! Oh thank you!" she gave her a great big hug, "Now, go and change, i'm sure you'll fit." as Relena handed everything to Candy and brought out a screen for her to change behind.  
  
Meanwhile, all the boys had finished everything hours ago and were lightly chatting in the lounge. "Heero? Why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?" Quatre asked, and the room went still and silent, Heero looked up at them all, "Well, she's a girl, even though she could easily beat me at almost everything. And we were separated at about age 2." he continued, "A scientist adopted me and a rich English family took her, little did we know that we were both undergoing the same training. I thought when I was a kid, that she had the high life, that she sipped smoothies while sitting on piles of cushions, lazy as can be." Wu-Fei snickered but stopped abruptly, "Trowa? Do you like her?" Quatre suddenly asked, looking at his silent friend, Trowa blinked then said shortly, "No, why?" Duo cut in, "Then you wouldn't mind if I asked her out, then?" Heero looked at him, "She is quite a gem, but you would be wise not to get her mad," Quatre added, loosening his tie. "I don't believe all of you, falling for my sister? She may be nice but she's not pretty, is she, WuFei?" heero looked at his friend, WuFei bushed, "She's" he stuttered, "Ok, i guess." Heero gaped open mouthed at his fellow pilots, he opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by a door boy, "excuse me sirs, Relena asks your presence for the ball, and may you please dawn these masks." and with that, he left. "Well, we shouldn't leave Relena to wait, should we?" WuFei said, picking up a mask, a murmur traveled across the group and each of them followed, taking a mask.  
  
The ball had already started when the boys got there, "I wonder where Candy and Relena are?" Duo asked, "I want to ask Candy to dance with me, wait, I think i just saw her!" as a girl with soft brown curls in a powder blue dress walked by. "Excuse me?" the girl looked at his hair, "Hi Duo! Sup?" came Candy's voice from behind the mask, "Listen, uhhh, look, will you dance with me?" Duo said, holding out his hand, "Of course I will, Duo Maxwell." as Duo led her gracefully onto the ballroom floor, moving slowly with the orchestra, "Will you go out with me?" Duo whispered in her ear, Candy almost stepped on Duo's foot with heels, she looked into his cobalt blue eyes, she sighed, "All right, Maxwell. But nothing funny!" she grinned, then saw Trowa's reflection in Duo's eyes, he was holding a bouquet, he dropped it, and walked away. 


	6. Utmost Uegency

Utmost Urgency  
  
*The next morning, Candy went downstairs to breakfast with her friends. When Candy went downstairs, still yawning, she made her way to the kitchen, stepping inside, she yawned a little and looked around, Quatre said good morning, smiling, he was having lucky charms, Heero.....er.....nothing, WuFei, chinese tea, Duo got up and led her to a still empty seat, "Good Morning Candy!" he said cheerfully, putting a bowl of ice-cream in front of her. "Heero told me you love candy cane ice-cream for breakfast, " Candy smiled and was about to take a large spoonful, she noticed Trowa standing in the doorway, and come in and start making scrambled eggs, "Good morning, Trowa!" Candy said cheerfully, but no reply, she sighed. "Candy, after your done, Relena is taking you shopping for a new wardrobe, k?" Duo asked over the morning newspaper, "Can you do me a favor? Duo? Put my ice-cream in the freezer. I'll eat it later. Thnx!" a nd she got up and left to get changed and meet Relena for a day of shopping.*  
  
"Errrrrrrr, Relena? I have a credit card, you know," as Relena paid for a pair of shoes, strappy platform boots. "I know, but your birthday is coming up, so consider this an early present." Relena said, handing her the bag, "Now, clothes!" she said excitedly, leading Candy to a new department. Candy must have tried on every article of clothing in that department, each with different pairs, until she fond a body adhering mini skirt, and a loose tank top. "We'll take it!" Relena said, before Candy could take out her credit card. Back at the Sanc Kingdom Candy got dressed in her new clothes to show the boys, "Everybody, come see Candy's new outfit!" Relena said, leading the boys into a seperate room. Their jaws dropped, she looked even better, for once, being so thin, her silver cross necklace shimmering in the light, "Wow! You look beautiful!" Quatre said blushing, "You look ok," WuFei said quietly, Duo smacked him on the head, "Girl! You looking fine!" Candy blushed, "Thnx Duo, "You look really nice," Trowa said, his bangs covering his eyes so Candy couldn't see any emotion, "Yeah, you look just like an angel. "Heero said, looking at his sister. *Bleep Bleep* Candy sighed and took out her pager, the Sanc Kingdom is under siege agian...from Noin. Relena immediently panicked, "Come on guys, we've got a job to do!" candy said, running towards the warehouse where Relena kept all the Gundams. "Epyon! Wake up!" she screamed, and the eyes lit up, and the cockpit door opened. "Thank you, Epyon. Ready for a good work out? Then charge up every weapon you've got, we're goin'!" she said, while buckling herself in safely. Candy began typing furiously, all systems go......... main weapon fully charged........ thrusters charged. "Well, Epyon's ready to go, you guys?" Candy asked everyone else in their Gundams, "Lets Go!" as all pilots flew out into the night sky, "Candy! 300 or so mobile dolls are heading your way, can you handle them?" Duo asked, "Of course I can, I have the Wing Zero system, but you'll need Deathscythe Hell! Go back and get the other one, now!" As Epyon withdrew it's plasma saber, "Go! I'll be fine Duo!" as Epyon exploded 6 mobile dolls. The system kept feeding combat info directly into Candy's mind, making her just as deadly as Heero in the Wing Zero Custom. Now, feeling overwhelmed by the dolls, Candy let the system take over her, making her an unbeatable killing machine, even though the last time it completely wore her out and she ended up self detonating Epyon. "I'm back!" Duo said, "Candy?! Candy! Stop!"  
  
To be Continued.... 


End file.
